When I Look at You
by utsukushi hana-chan
Summary: Terjebak di masa lalu membuat Hinata menutup pintu hatinya. Pintu hatinya yang sudah membeku akibat seseorang dari masa lalunya pergi dengan membawa kunci hatinya. Terjebak akan lamarannya sendiri membuat Naruto harus menerima semuanya. Demi membahagiakan kekasihnya dan mungkin itu yang terbaik walau rasa sakit yang akan mereka terima.
1. Chapter 1

**When I Look at You**

**By : Utsukushi Hana-chan**

**Rate : T**

**Genre: hurt, romance, drama**

**Warning : Ooc, Au, typo's, alur kecepetan'mungkin', dan lain-lain... **

**Yang gk suka Naruto atau Hinata di pasangin sama karakter lain kalian boleh tekan tombol back!**

**DLDR**

**Oke **

**（****o****）**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pria paruh baya dengan jas putih tersebut duduk bersimpuh di depan gadis bersurai indigo panjang tersebut. Membelai telapak tangan gadis tersebut dengan pelan.

Gadis tersebut memandang lurus ke arah luar jendela yang memperlihatkan gumpalan salju putih yang memenuhi perkarangan rumahnya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya pria paruh baya tersebut dengan senyum kecilnya.

Gadis tersebut melirik sekilas ptia tersebut dan memandang kembali keluar jendela.

Gadis tersebut mendesah pelan kemudian berdiri.

"Kurasa kau baik-baik saja." Tangan besar tersebut mengelus rambut indigo tersebut kemudian mengecupnya pelan.

"Aku mencemaskamu Hinata, aku akan membuatmu bahagia kembali." Pria tersebut kemudian melangkah pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang masih duduk tanpa memperdulikan apapun.

Hinata menunduk dan meremas sebuah sarung biru yang berada di pangkuannya. Menumpahkan semua perasaannya pada sarung tangan tersebut.

"Dia telah pergi tak ada yang bisa ku harapkan lagi." Gumamnya sendu.

Cahaya orange masuk menembus kaca jendelanya. Senja yang sangat cantik di musim dingin. Memberi kehangatan pada hati yang membeku.

**（****o****）**

Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan. Udara dingin ini membuat nyalinya tambah semakin menciut. Tangannya yang berbalut sarung tangan coklat ia gosok-gosokan guna untuk menghangatkan dirinya.

Dengan tangan yang gemetaran ia memencet bel pintu bercat putih tersebut. Dan tak lama kemudian pintu tersebut terbuka dan menampakkan sosok pria paruh baya dengan rambut panjangnya.

"Masuk." Hanya kata itu yang terucap kemudian Naruto mengikuti langkah besar pria tersebut.

"Untuk apa kau datang ke rumahku Naruto?" Tanya pria tersebut sambil memandang tajam ke arah Naruto.

"Hiashi-san..." Hiashi nama laki-laki tersebut menatap semakin tajam ke arah Naruto.

Naruto meneguk ludahnya kemudian memantapkan dirinya bahwa ia pasti bisa mengatakan hal-hal yang ingin ia katakan.

"Aku menyukai putrimu, aku ingin dia menjadi istriku dan menjadi ibu bagi anak-anakku kelak. Aku akan menjadikannya ratu di hidupku dan menjadikannya gadis satu-satunya yang menemani hidupku hingga aku mati." Kata-kata itu terdengar lancar dari mulutnya. Ada perasan lega saat akhirnya kata-kata itu terucap.

"Kau memiliki apa untuk membahagiakan putriku?" Tanya Hiashi dengan nada tegasnya. Naruto menarik nafasnya perlahan kemudian menghembuskannya.

"Aku memang hanya pegawai kantor biasa tapi aku bisa mencukupi kebutuhan putri anda, aku akan bekerja dengan giat untuk membahagiakan putri anda." Naruto mengatakan itu tanpa ada rasa takut ataupun malu mengingat rumahnya tak sebesar milik Hiashi.

"Hanya itu?" Tanya Hiashi dengan nada meremehkannya.

"Mungkin hanya itu, tapi kau tahu aku dan putrimu sama-sama saling mencintai. Jadi kumohon berikan restu untukku menikahi putrimu."

Hiashi memandang Naruto kemudian beralih memandang sebuah pintu bercet lavender dengan pandangan sendu.

"Baiklah kuberikan kau restu menikahi putriku.." Hiashi memberi nada jeda di kalimatnya dan menarik nafasnya perlahan dan membuangnya mungkin keputusannya ini memang benar.

Untuk membahagiakan putrinya yang sangat ia sayangi. "Kau akan menikah dengan Hinata."

Deg Deg Deg...

Bagai petir di badai hujan waktu seakan berhenti membuat Naruto menahan rasa tak percaya yang ia dapatkan.

Apakah nama yang di sebutkan oleh Hiashi tersebut benar? Apakah Hiashi tak salah menyebutkan nama putrinya?

"A...apa ya..yang anda maksud Hiashi-san?" Tanya Naruto dengan mata membelak lebar.

"Pernikahanmu dengan Hinata seminggu lagi, tak ada penolakkan. Sekarang pulanglah." Usir Hiashi dengan halus.

Naruto masih enggan berdiri dari duduknya dan malah semakin memandang tajam Hiashi.

"Oh ya tenang saja orang tuamu akan segera kuhubungi masalah pernikahan kalian." Hiashi berdiri dan meninggalkan Naruto yang masih mematung di tempatnya.

Tangannya yang terbungkus sarung tangan coklat tersebut terkepal kuat. Naruto berdiri kemudian melangkah dengan cepat ke arah pintu keluar.

Saat berada di luar halaman rumah keluarga Hyuuga Naruto menendang tembok tinggi tersebut dengan amarah.

"Aku memang menginginkan restumu menikahi putrimu! Tapi bukan Hinata! Melainkan Hanabi!" Teriak Naruto sambil memukul beton kokok tersebut.

**（****o****）**

**End or TBC**

**AN: hoho makasi buat penggemar setia Kushi *emang ada?* eh ini ide tiba-tiba dateng jadi kalau ceritanya nanggung gak papa. Tapi kalau mau lanjut sebisa mungkin kushi lanjutin, mungkin kalau lanjut cuman 5 atau 6 chapter hehe. Sebenarnya ogah buat multhichapter karena banyak hutang #diTabok**

**Berkenankan kah kalian memberikan fav/Foll and Review?**

**Jaa ne minna-san... ****（****o****）**


	2. Chapter 2

_"Kau ingin makan apa?" Gadis indigo tersebut tersenyum manis pada laki-laki tersebut. Tangannya menggenggam tangan besar tersebut dengan perasaan sayang._

_"Apapun yang kau masak aku menyukainya." Senyum geli tercetak jelas di wajah laki-laki tersebut._

_"Benarkah apapun? Walau aku memasak anak kecebong sekalipun untuk kau makan?" Laki-laki tersebut seketika menggeleng cepat tanda ia tak akan mau memakan masakan aneh seperti itu._

_Kekasihnya memang sangat suka datang ke tempat kosnya walau hanya untuk sekedar memasakannya makan malam, seperti saat ini misalnya ia baru saja pulang dari rumah temannya untuk mengerjakan tugas dan saat pulang ia telah menemukan seorang bidadari cantik telah menunggunya dengan senyum merekah._

_"Hahahaha..." Hanya tawa itu yang keluar dari bibir manisnya._

_Matahari itu meninggalkannya tidak matahari itu tak pernah meninggalkannya. Tapi dialah yang meninggalkan matahari itu, terpesona akan cahaya bulan yang sangat tentram yang berbanding terbalik dengan cahaya matahari yang seakan menyilaukannya..._

_Di saat posisi matahari di gantikan oleh sang rembulan dia sadar bahwa dirinya sudah di butakan oleh kekaguman pada cahaya rembulan yang menentramkannya. Begitu buta dan tak sadar telah membuat sang matahari terluka, dan membuat sang matahari sadar bahwa tempat di hatinya sudah tak ada dan akhirnya benar-benar pergi dari hidupnya._

"Naruto-kun bisakah kita bertemu?" Manik lavender tersebut memandang cemas keluar jendelanya. Tangannya memegang erat ponsel flipnya.

"..."

"Baiklah, lima belas menit lagi kita bertemu di tempat biasa." Hanabi gadis tersebut segera memasukan ponselnya ke saku celannya dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Tangannya meraih tas yang tergantung dan segera keluar kembali dari kamarnya. Saat ia melewati pintu dengan cet lavender tersebut ada perasaan yang sulit di jelaskan keluar.

Tangannya mencengkram erat tali tasnya dan segera berjalan cepat melewati pintu tersebut dan keluar dari rumahnya. Saat ini tujuannya hanya satu bertemu dengan Naruto di pinggir sungai, tempat biasa ia dan Naruto bertemu.

Di hamparan rumput yang hijau dan suara percikan air sungai membuat ia sangat betah di sana, apa lagi Naruto selalu menemaninya.

Hanabi terus berjalan dengan cepat walau jaraknya tak terlalu jauh dari rumahnya. Akhirnya Hanabi sampai di sungai tersebut. Tak seperti dugaannya Naruto akan datang terlambat nyatanya Naruto datang lebih awal sangat awal padahal ia sudah katakan akan bertemu lima belas menit lagi.

Hanabi menuruni tangga menuju bawah di mana rumput hijau bak sebuah karpet hijau yang sekarang di tutupi oleh salju, membentang sepanjang aliran sungai. Air sungai sedikit membeku membuat terlihat sangat indah.

Hanabi akhirnya sampai di samping Naruto yang tengah duduk di bangku yang berada di sana, sambil menikmati angin sore hari. Hanabi duduk di samping Naruto dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Naruto.

"Kau sudah datang rupanya." Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya menatap Hanabi dengan pandangan lembut. Tangan yang berbalut sarung tangan mengelus rambut Hanabi dengan sayang.

"Kita sudah saling mengenal berapa lama?" Hanabi mendongakan wajahnya membalas tatapan mata Naruto.

"5 bulan, memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Hanya dalam waktu lima bulan kau sudah menyukaiku, apakah mungkin kau bisa menyukai kakakku?" Hanabi menegakan tubuhnya dan menatap lurus ke arah sungai.

"Aku tahu itu terlalu cepat tapi perlu kau ketahui aku menyukaimu Hanabi dan ingat aku tak akan pernah mau menikahi kakakmu." Naruto tak suka ini, apa Hanabi tak benar-benar mencintainya dan malah mendukung ia menikah dengan kakaknya, oh konyol sekali.

"Aku juga menyukaimu Naruto-kun, tapi kumohon menikalah dengan kakakku. Demi aku Naruto-kun." Hanabi menggenggam tangan Naruto. Menuntunnya ke pipinya dan mencoba meresapi hangatnya tangan Naruto.

"Aku tak bisa Hanabi."

"Kau pasti bisa, aku tahu kau hanya kagum padaku. Bukankah kau dulu tak menyukaiku dan menganggapku pengganggu?" Hanabi tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya.

"Itu dulu Hanabi dan aku benar-benar mencintaimu." Naruto melepaskan tangannya dari pegangan Hanabi dan malah mengambil sesuatu dari dalam saku jaketnya.

Sebuah kotak kecil transparan memperlihatkan sebuah cincin yang terlihat sangat cantik. Naruto berdiri dari duduknya dan berlutut di depan Hanabi membiarkan celananya menyentuh salju yang dingin.

"Menikahlah denganku kita bisa hidup di tempat lain, aku tak perlu restu lagi dari ayahmu. Di sana hanya ada kau dan aku." Hanabi membulatkan matanya dan sedetik kemudian menatap Naruto dengan pandangan sendu.

"Aku tak bisa Naruto-kun, maafkan aku." Hanabi memperhatikan cincin yang berada di kotak kecil teransparan tersebut kemudian tersenyum geli.

"Lihatlah bagaimana bisa aku menganggapmu kau benar-benar mencintaiku, cincin yang kau berikan saja kebesaran." Hanabi tertawa geli kemudian mengambil cincin tersebut dan menyematkan pada jarinya untuk memperlihatkan pada Naruto bahwa cincin tersebut memang kebesaran.

"Bagaimana? Apakah kau benar-benar mencintaiku hanya kagum semata pada bocah sepertiku?" Hanabi melepaskan cincin tersebut kemudian menaruh kembali pada kotak transparan tersebut.

Naruto masih mematung kemudian tersenyum kecut. "Aku yakin perasaanku tak pernah salah. Tapi jika itu kemauanmu dan membuatmu senang baiklah, aku akan menikahi kakakmu!" Naruto kemudian bangun kemudian pergi dari hadapan Hanabi.

Hanabi memandang kepergian Naruto. Punggung Naruto sudah tak terlihat lagi dan Hanabi menghempaskan punggungnya pada sandaran bangku tersebut.

Matanya memanas kemudian sesuatu yang bening ingin mendesak keluar dari matanya. Pandangannya semakin mengabur kemudian liquid bening tersebut berjatuhan.

Hanabi menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya untuk meredam isak tangisnya. Apakah ia menyesal mengatakan itu? Apakah ia kecewa pada Naruto? Atau pada dirinya sendiri? Tapi satu hal yang Hanabi tahu bahwa Naruto hanya mengaguminya tak lebih. Yang Naruto butuhkan adalah Hinata. Dan Hinata hanya orang seperti Naruto yang ia butuhkan.

"I..ini yang ter..terbaik hiks... Hiks..."

Mata hitam itu menatapnya dengan pandangan jengah. "Cengeng." Ejek laki-laki tersebut.

Langkah kaki laki-laki itu terdengar semakin mendekat dan tak terdengar lagi. Hanabi mendongakan kepalanya dan melihat siapa yang sudah berani mengejeknya cengeng.

"Apa maksudmu ah Konohamaru!" Pekik Hanabi tak terima. Tangannya dengan cepat menghapus jejak-jejak air matanya.

"Kau cengeng Hanabi." Ulang Konohamaru membuat Hanabi sebal di buatnya.

"Aku cengeng? Oh ayolah aku hanya kelilipan debu tadi." Konohamaru membelakan matanya kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar alasan bodoh dari Hanabi.

"Oh sejak kapal ada debu di tempat yang penuh dengan salju? Kau cengeng bodoh lagi." Ejek Konohamaru.

"Terus apa untungnya kau mengejek orang bodoh sepertiku? Sana pergi." Usir Hanabi dengan nada ketusnya.

Konohamaru duduk di samping Hanabi tak memperdulikan tatapan Hanabi dan menyeringai kecil.

"Tidak mau, ini tempat umum jadi suka-suka aku berada di manapun."

"Nyebelin."

"Memang," timpal Konohamaru membuat Hanabi semakin sebal.

"Sebelum terlambat lebih baik kau tarik saja ucapanmu." Hanabi menoleh ke arah Konohamaru dan mengalihkan perhatiannya ke tumpukan salju.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan."

"Bukankah kau menyukai Naruto? Kau bisa bicara baik-baik dengan ayahmu bahwa kau menyukai Naruto juga." Ucap Konohamaru.

"Kau mendengar semua pembicaraanku dengan Naruto?" Tanya Hanabi dengan pandangan tak sukanya.

"Secara tak sengaja aku mendengarnya, sudah ku katan ini tempat umum jadi kalau kau tak mau pembicaraanmu di dengar seseorang kau bisa berbicara di dalam ruangan." Hanabi baru tahu sifat lain dari Konohamaru itu adalah pintar sekali mencari alasan.

"Yaya terserah, dan aku memang menyukainya tapi dia hanya mengagumiku. Kau tahu dia hanya menyukai Hinata-nee yang jelas-jelas sudah tak mencintainya lagi. Hinata-nee itu bodoh meninggalkan Naruto-kun dengan laki-laki lain dan sekarang laki-laki itu meninggalkannya dan membuat dirinya menjadi seperti orang gila,"

Konohamar tersenyum kecil kemudian membawa Hanabi pada dekapannya.

"Apa kau benar-benar merelakan Naruto untuk Hinata nee-chan? Semoga saja pengorbananmu tak sia-sia Hanabi, karena tuhan pasti memberikan yang lebih untukmu. Untuk gadis yang baik dan kuat sepertimu."

Untuk sesaat Hanabi tak bisa berkata-kata mendengar kata-kata yang di ucapkan oleh Konohamaru karena menurut dirinya, dirinya bukanlah gadis yang baik karena sejujurnya ia terlalu berat untuk melepaskan Naruto namun kakaknya pasti akan terus berada dalam kesunyian tanpa Naruto di sampingnya. Ia tahu hanya Naruto yang bisa membuat kakaknya kembali seperti semula, hanya Naruto dan itu artinya ia harus merelakan Naruto yang memang dari awalnya adalah mantan kekasih kakaknya, Hinata.

"Tolong katakan bahwa ini semua tak akan sia-sia.." Hanabi mencengkram jaket tebal yang di kenakan Konohamaru. Menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada Konohamaru.

Konohamaru mengangguk kemudian berucap, "Pilihanmu benar dan semuanya tak akan pernah sia-sia, dan tuhan pasti akan memberikan yang lebih untukmu."

Mata Hanabi memanas kemudian dengan suara paraunya ia meminta Konohamaru untuk mengulangi ucapannya. "Ulangi."

"Pilihanmu benar dan semuanya tak akan pernah sia-sia, dan tuhan pasti akan memberikan yang lebih untukmu." Ulang Konohamaru dengan sedikit pelan. Bahu Hanabi bergetar kemudian isak kecil keluar dari mulutnya.

_"Tou-san apa yang terjadi?" Pria paruh baya tersebut menggeleng lemah._

_"Kenapa dengan nee-chan?" Senyum kecut terukir jelas di wajah pria paruh baya tersebut._

_"Dia tak mau memakan obatnya."_

_"Nee-chanmu salah menilai laki-laki tersebut. Tou-san sadar hanya 'dia'lah yang pantas untuk nee-chanmu." Manik lavender tersebut membulat tak percaya._

_Gadis tersebut mengerti alur pembicaraan saat ini, ia mengerti sangat._

_"Jika tou-san berniat untuk menikahinya dengan nee-chan tou-san tidak salah, aku akan meninggalkannya tou-san. Tou-san tahukan kalau dia itu adalah mantan kekasih nee-chan jadi selama itu membuat nee-chan kembali ." Senyum terukir manis di bibir gadis tersebut._

_"Bagaimanapun juga rasa cinta akan tetap berbekas walau kedua orang tersebut telah berpisah. Entah di sudut yang mana rasa itu berbekas namun seiring berjalannya waktu pasti rasa itu akan kembali jika keduanya mulai terbiasa lagi dengan satu sama lain." Mata lavendernya memandang tedu sosok yang terbaring dengan tenang di tempat tidur._

**（****o****）**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**AN: hoho chapter 2 udah update nih, interaksi NHnya mungkin di chapter slanjutnya. Jadi kalian jangan bosen-bosen nunggu ni cerita ya xD**

**Aneh? Ya ini memang dari pemikiran absrud Kushi. Ah kenapa Naruto gk nolak? Kenapa ya udah mau nolak tapi Hiashi aja yang terlalu ngebossy ckckc. Dan apa lagi permintaan dari Hanabi :v**

**:v SasuHina tenang aja ntar ada kok :v**

**Gk janji deh bklan cpet end tpi gk janji jga buat panjang word xD *lirik cerita di wattpad***

**Jangan segan-segan untuk tekan tombol fav/foll and Review ya minna.**

**Jaa ne **


End file.
